destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny 2 Update 1.1.2
Update 1.1.2 was an update for Destiny 2 that introduced Armor Masterworks. It was released on January 30, 2018. Armor Masterworks *Legendary Armor now has a chance to drop as a Masterwork *Any non-Masterwork armor may be upgraded to Masterwork for five Masterwork Cores and 20 Legendary Shards **Upgrading to Masterwork may rework the stat of the armor *Masterwork armor grants 3% damage resistance while players are in a Super state for each Masterwork armor piece equipped *Masterwork armor can have a different stat package (Heavy, Light, or Restorative) from the base armor piece **Players may rework Masterwork armor to randomly assign one of the three base packages to the armor, allowing players to reroll the stat packages on their armor piece by piece *Reworking Masterwork armor requires one Masterwork Core and 10 Legendary Shards *Like weapons, armor Masterworks have a higher drop rate from Trials of the Nine and raid activities Raid *Benedict 99-40 now has a rotating stock of armor and weapons available each week **To unlock these items for purchase, players must complete the corresponding activity that week *Raid encounters drop at least one armor or weapon item **Note: The Castellum and Reactor Escape encounters each drop one Legendary engram per week *Completing a Prestige version of a raid encounter prior to normal difficulty will drop both Prestige and normal rewards while also locking the weekly rewards for each activity *The last encounter of raid activities has a chance to drop a new Exotic Ghost, exclusive to the Leviathan *Raid armor has unique mods that only function within the Leviathan **Raid mods can be swapped at will for the cost of one raid token **Existing raid armor already held in inventory will automatically have the option to equip mods *All raid encounters now have a chance to grant an Exotic reward Sandbox *Prometheus Lens **Flame Refraction perk now generates ammo instead of pulling from reserves **Increased base damage *Lucky Pants **Fixed an issue where the Illegally Modded Holster perk could provide infinite ammo *Ophideans Aspects **Fixed an issue where the Cobra Totemic perk did not function properly when using weapons with the Quickdraw perk *I Am Alive **Revised perks on the Eater of Worlds Grenade Launcher to include a second trait perk: Moving Target **Removed the Augmented Drum and High-Velocity Rounds perks *Fixed an issue where grenade projectiles could remain indefinitely after being hit by Telesto in the Crucible Activities *Fixed an issue where warp gates did not always function when players were completing Heroic Mercury adventures *Revised the description for the Heroic adventure “De-Powered” modifier to correctly state that grenade damage is decreased when the modifier is active *Revised the description of Heroic Mercury adventures to properly state availability **Players may play up to three Heroic Mercury adventures on a given day **Each Heroic adventure may be played once per twice-weekly reset *Heroic adventures are no longer automatically selected at weekly reset *Mercury challenges are now available during adventures *Fixed an issue where new characters created after the release of Curse of Osiris were not receiving the Flashpoint milestone *Fixed an issue where scannables for Faction Rallies were not properly appearing during Faction Rallies events *Trials of the Nine now properly shows requirements when the featured map requires Curse of Osiris ownership *Revised the Lost Sector reward throttle from 10 minutes to 5 minutes *Fixed an issue where players could no longer progress during the final encounter in the Tree of Probabilities Strike UI *Fixed an issue where Ikora would display a waypoint in error *Players in social spaces receive a notification when their Postmaster Lost and Found is full *Chest waypoints now properly appear when using Scout Reports on Mercury *Colorblind settings now apply to elements of the Gauntlet encounter of the “Leviathan” raid *Armor offered by Brother Vance now displays mod slots when previewed in the vendor inventory *Fixed an issue where players would see incorrect level-up UI when leveling up alternate characters from levels 21 through 25 *Auto Rifles now correctly display perks when players are previewing weapons within the Vault *Adjusted the display order of gear sockets (mods, shaders, etc.) in the Item Details screen to be more consistent *Increased the dismantle timer for Masterwork Cores *Masterwork Weapons and Armor now display a gold border when being viewed in the Postmaster Lost and Found *Crucible players will be properly notified when Power Ammo is acquired from the Cave area of Radiant Cliffs Rewards *Reduced the amount of XP required to earn an Illuminated Engram from 160k to 120k *The Crossroads emblem correctly displays within Collections for players who have earned the emblem *Character models no longer flinch when spawning in to social spaces with spawn effects equipped *Updated the names of spawn effects to properly reflect their in-game appearance **Gold Spotlight Effect is now the Yellow Spotlight Effect **Blue Class Sigil Effect is now the Purple Class Sigil Effect *The New Monarchy helmet ornament icon now displays the correct helmet *The New Monarchy cloak now displays the correct imagery for female Hunters *Fixed an issue where the Future War Cult gauntlets would display floating geometry *Gunsmith engrams correctly grant weapon foundry shaders once again *Fixed an issue where Three of Coins was not increasing chances for Exotic rewards when players were completing public events on Mercury *Heroic strike completions now have a greater chance of granting Exotic rewards *Fixed an issue where Curse of Osiris strikes were not properly granting Clan engrams when featured as a Nightfall activity *Arcite-99 will now offer Gunsmith Engrams to players who have reached level 20 but have not yet completed the Red War campaign Misc *Gleaming Boon of the Vanguard price reduced from 350 to 250 Bright Dust *Gleaming Boon of the Crucible price reduced from 750 to 600 Bright Dust *Fixed an issue where Challenges were not appearing within Quickplay *Fixed an issue where Masterwork Cores and Mod Components were not being forwarded to the Postmaster Lost and Found *Fixed an issue where Destiny 2 could crash when players were changing emotes quickly *Fixed an issue where players could not interact with vendors after fast-traveling to a social space *Fixed an issue where the belt on Lucky Raspberry was not properly attached to the character model *Fixed an issue where some Sparrow contrails could obstruct player view *Fixed an issue where the Get Up and Sneaky emotes could not be in the player inventory at the same time *Cayde now properly acknowledges player accomplishments during Mercury Flashpoint weeks when granting the Flashpoint engram, rather than asking the player about the weather on Io *Fixed an issue where Zavala would display the wrong text when granting players rewards from the Heroic Strike milestone References Category:Destiny 2 Updates